MAP29: Citadel at the Edge of Eternity (Community Chest)
MAP29: Citadel at the Edge of Eternity is the twenty-ninth map of Community Chest. It was designed by Kevin Reay (Magikal), and was his final map prior to his death. It is the longest, biggest, and most difficult level in the megawad. Walkthrough [[file:Cchest_MAP29_map.png|thumb|300px|The layout of Citadel at the Edge of Eternity]] : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # In the southwest of the level, a portion of the western, brown wall is brighter than the rest. Open it to find a supercharge. (sector 825) # At the north of the western hallway, the northernmost imp compartment can be pressed on. Do so, and enter it to find a megasphere. (sector 1323) # At the northwest of the map, one of the heavy weapon dude cages, the one in the southwest, contains a box of rockets. The bars of this cage can be walked through, allowing you to obtain it. (sector 415) # In the area after the red key door, the southwest cage contains an energy cell pack and a supercharge. Climb onto the second battlement from the north, and jump to the bars on the east side of the cage. Walk along the edge to find that the southern side of the bars can be walked through, allowing access to the items. (sector 321) # In the eastern room with the moving platforms, once you reach the third lift from the west, press on the western satyr switch to raise it. After the lift reaches its destination, press the switch again to be taken to an alcove containing a berserk pack. (sector 361) # Once you get to the fifth lift from the west, press on the eastern switch to be lifted to a compartment with a stimpack. Press on the satyr face on the northern wall to find a medikit and a box of rockets. (sector 1402) # After reaching the second lift from the east, lower it, and you will eventually find a compartment containing megaarmor. (sector 376) You can enter it as the lift is lowering, or you can wait until it has fully lowered, before raising the lift once and entering it. # Once you reach the first lift from the east, lower it, step onto it, and you will eventually find an alcove with a box of rockets. (sector 377) As with secret #7, you can enter it as the lift is lowering, or you can wait until it has fully lowered, before raising the lift once and entering it. # On the bridge following the moving platforms room, look at the automap to find a small platform to the north. Jump and fall onto it to get a megaarmor. (sector 496) # Teleport back to the bridge, and look at the automap to find another northern platform to the west of the other. Jump and fall onto this one to get a supercharge, and find a closet containing a bulk cell. (sector 1240) # At the northeast of the map, the second set of bars from the east can be walked through to obtain an energy cell pack. (sector 1249) Known issues Because this level goes over the game engine's 32768 segs limit, attempting to play it in Doom Legacy, or any Boom-based source port apart from PrBoom and the Eternity Engine, will cause the game to crash due to a segment violation. This level cannot be completed when played in ZDoom-based ports unless the "Enable Wall Running" compatibility option is turned on. Areas / screenshots Image:CommunityChest-map29-start.png|The start Image:CommunityChest-map29-computers.png|Usable computers Image:CommunityChest-map29-castle.png|The big castle in the centre of the map Image:CommunityChest-map29-corridor.png|The very long corridor Image:CommunityChest-map29-cybies.png|Cybies Image:CommunityChest-map29-stairs.png|Big stairs Image:CommunityChest-map29-floating.png|Floating stairs Image:CommunityChest-map29-end.png|Inside the big castle, the end Speedrunning Current records There are currently no demos for this level at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive. Miscellaneous demos See above. Statistics Map data Things External links * Community Chest demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Citadel at the Edge of Eternity (Community Chest) Category:Kevin Reay levels